


怎能忘记旧日朋友

by joankindom



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Fix-It, Gen, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 12:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18717184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joankindom/pseuds/joankindom
Summary: 巴基厌倦了战斗，但这不意味着他要停下来。





	怎能忘记旧日朋友

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Should Old Aquaintance Be Forgot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18617317) by [Kittycombs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittycombs/pseuds/Kittycombs). 



当巴基在瓦坎达森林的地上醒来时，他咳嗽了好几分钟才把肺里的尘埃咳出来。他的后脑勺嗡嗡作响，大脑在处理着记忆，想要想起他之前干了什么。

他本来可以问问史蒂夫的，但是——

他该死的跑哪去了？

“史蒂夫？”巴基用嘶哑的声音对着通讯器叫道，“史蒂夫，你在吗？”他拍了几下耳机，它开始叫嚣，巴基不得不把它拂了下来。在他那好几世的人生里，耳鸣的经历已经足够多了。

“萨姆？”他叫道，“萨姆？”

“很高兴知道你还没死，巴恩斯。”萨姆回应了他，伸出一只手把他拉了起来。

“我也很高兴知道你没死。”巴基站了起来，“我的通讯器坏了，你可以联系到谁吗？”

“苏瑞。”萨姆简单地回答他，“我们错过了很多事，巴恩斯。”

巴基转过身去看战场——

但那里没有战场。

人们在陆续站起来，一脸困惑，四肢无力，但那没有外星人，没有敌人，也没有倒地的战士。

活人。只有活人。

 

*

“嘿，”萨姆在喝完一瓶水后问他，“你觉得要是我说‘在你左边’，他会气得有多呛？”

 

*

巴基想到战斗都觉得筋疲力尽，他从精神到情绪都被这个想法弄得够累。他厌恶它，他不想再战斗了。

但他又很擅长。他的身体会自动进入对战模式，他也放任它如此，朝左出拳，向右佯攻，射击这个，刺穿那个。

该死的，他希望史蒂夫一切都好。如果史蒂夫在经历过这些糟糕的事后活了下来，如果史蒂夫如此努力让他回来了，如果巴基能有第二次（三次）机会，但是史蒂夫却愚蠢得把自己害死了，巴基绝对会去搞明白那个时空旅行的玩意儿，然后去踢他的屁股。

 

*

就巴基个人而言，他对托尼·斯塔克并没有什么感情。

但是。

没错，但是。

 

*

托尼是史蒂夫的朋友，就是这样。或者说，他们曾经是朋友（托尼曾经试过要杀巴基，但巴基乐意认为他成熟了，已经不会因为这个而生气了）。

还有，托尼。

佩珀告诉他们摩根的存在，当她穿着战甲来到瓦坎达的时候。

托尼有个女儿。

 

*

巴基有史蒂夫，史蒂夫有巴基。就只是他们两个。

 

*

在一个家庭和他俩（管他俩是什么呢）之间选择。父母和孩子和两个破碎的还有很多话没有说的男孩之间选择。

 

*

巴基的数学总是很好的。

 

*

巴基看到了托尼的姿势，知道他打算去做什么。

所以他从后面抓住了他，把他推到一块石头后面。

“让我来。”

“巴恩斯，我不能，你得明白——”

“我还以为你希望我去死。”巴基窃笑了一声。

“那会让他崩溃的，巴恩斯。”

“这难道不会让你的家人崩溃吗？”

“我不能再让他经历一遍这个了。他不能再失去你一次了。”

“你说得好像我要死了一样。”

“你觉得你能活下来？它差点杀了灭霸和浩克。”

“你忘了一件事，”巴基把声音提高了一点，好确保苏瑞可以透过通讯器听到他，“我是个硬茬，它杀不了我的。”

 

*

把宝石从灭霸的手上弄下来，打响指是最简单的部分。看到史蒂夫在意识到巴基打算做什么后脸上出现的表情，那才是困难的部分。

上帝。

它在燃烧。

 

*

巴基太习惯疼痛了，他可以强迫自己的身体消化痛意，虽然那痛意已经让他眼前发白。

“巴克？”史蒂夫焦急地叫着他，他站在他触手可及的地方，但他的声音听起来却像是从远方传来，“巴基，哦，上帝。”

巴基的右手手指胡乱又笨拙伸向左臂腋下。

在哪儿呢在哪儿呢——

这里。

他按下了新手臂的快速卸下按钮，笨拙地把左手臂从肩膀上卸下来扔到了一边，那股灼烧感消失了。他倒在了地上。

他感觉到内啡肽（*内分泌激素，有镇痛作用）冲刷过他的神经，肾上腺素身体里扩散。他的视力恢复了正常。他能看清的第一个就是史蒂夫的脸。

 

*

史蒂夫在哭。巴基抬起手擦掉他脸上的泪水，但这只把他的脸弄得更脏。

“巴克？”史蒂夫嘶哑着声音低声喊他，就好像他简直不敢相信这一切。

巴基扫了一圈周围，看到了围在他身边的人们。他看到了苏瑞，她靠了过来。

“我告诉过你快速卸载是个好主意。”

苏瑞冲他翻了个白眼：“我又没说那不是，我质疑的只是叫它巴斯光年这件事。”

“《玩具总动员》是一部电影杰作。”巴基反驳她，他主要是为了反驳而反驳。

他抬起手臂，把它挂上了史蒂夫的肩膀，把史蒂夫拉向他。史蒂夫跌在他身上挤成一团，额头抵在他的脖子上。

“顺便说一句，我很好。”巴基说，语气了带着点嘲弄，“鉴于你们都这么担心。你懂的，又是拯救了宇宙的一天。”

史蒂夫颤抖起来。

巴基低下头，用更轻的、只讲给史蒂夫的声音说：“嘿，说真的，我保证，我没事。”

“你在这里。”史蒂夫用同样轻的声音回他，有些哽咽，“你......你还在这里，完好无损——”

“完好无损我可不确定，伙计。”巴基迅速看了一眼苏瑞做给他的，现在因为熔化而严重损毁的手臂残骸。

“那些东西可不好做，你知道的。”苏瑞说，声音里却没多少愤怒，她冲他笑着。

“还好我认识一个科学家兼公主，她非常喜欢接受挑战。”

托尼踉跄着，佩珀向他跑去。他们撞在对方的金属外衣上，额头抵着额头，小声对对方说着什么。

在他身边，巴基可以听到团聚的声音。

他用一只手臂把史蒂夫抱得更紧了。

“我要睡一觉。”他似乎也不是特意在和谁说话。

“那你打算让我起来吗？”史蒂夫的脸还埋在他身上。

“不，总的来说，你是一床不错的被子。”

“那你至少想找一处更舒服的地方吗？”

巴基呻吟了一声：“要是你知道有这么个地方的话。”

 

*

复仇者大楼已经被毁得一干二净了，所以特查拉邀请他们去瓦坎达暂作休息。

巴基跌跌撞撞地走进苏瑞为他在皇宫里准备的房间（为了方便她做长期的实验），把史蒂夫也拉了进去。

“我要去洗个澡，”他宣布道，“因为我脏死了。衣柜里有衣服，你应该穿得下。我很欢迎你在我之后也去洗个澡，但是你洗完就必须马上回到这里，因为，帮帮我吧上帝，史蒂夫，我们要一起睡上一觉。”

史蒂夫笑了。

 

*

这一觉睡得很好。

巴基醒来就陷入了一片温暖之中。

他醒过来的时候，史蒂夫还睡着。他躺在床上没有动，想继续保持现在的状态。

他们入睡的时候并没有触碰到对方，共睡一张床对他们来说算不上是什么稀罕事。盖一床被子，背靠背，跟对方说声晚安，然后关灯睡觉，这很正常。

但巴基醒来的时候，史蒂夫正紧紧贴着他，他的双臂缠着他的腰，这不是什么舒服的姿势，但在他移动着身体想减轻一些靠在史蒂夫手臂上的重量时，后者开始变得有些恼怒。巴基翻了个白眼：哪怕在无意识的时候都固执得像块砖。

史蒂夫靠着巴基的身体右侧，缩在他的肩膀下。巴基小心翼翼地抬起手用手指梳理着史蒂夫的金发。他们肯定没睡多久——史蒂夫的头发还有点湿——但巴基觉得他也睡不着了。

五年。

该死的。

他错过了这该死的五年时间。作为尘埃还是什么的活了五年，而史蒂夫还在这世上。

一个人。

巴基用鼻子去蹭史蒂夫的头发。不管是不是用了一样的洗发水，他身上总有种闻起来就像史蒂夫的味道。

味觉的回归是最容易的。他觉得如果能重回纽约，他可以通过味道来认出这座城市。

（或者也许，他这么想，在自己脑子里想想总没关系，也许这是因为他总能认出史蒂夫。）

 

 

*

巴基并不认为自己特别浪漫主义。也许他以前是这样的，但他现在肯定不是这样的人。他现在更能说出自己的感受，比他之前任何时候都更能，但不知道为什么，哪怕就是想一想把这些话讲出来他都感觉是一种背叛。

虽然他还不确定到底是背叛了谁。

 

*

巴基就这么躺了好几个小时，睡一会儿，醒一会儿。他梦到了点什么，但不是什么特别糟糕的东西。史蒂夫的脑袋压在他的胸口上，手臂环着他的腰，还有史蒂夫的呼吸，这些都让他在原地动也不能动。

 

*

最后，史蒂夫肚子咕咕叫的声音终于把他们两个人都吵醒了。

他和巴基看着对方，后者哈哈大笑，他很长时间没有感觉到这么开心，这么悠闲了。

他差点就要说出口了，在安静的房间，躺在对方身边，感受着瓦坎达吹进来的微风，看着史蒂夫脸上的睡痕。

差点。

 

*

巴基带着史蒂夫下楼去了厨房，胡乱翻找着看有没有什么东西可以吃，但也小心没把东西翻得乱七八糟。他还期望着自己以后能被允许进入厨房呢。

但只有一只手臂让他做这些有些困难。

“史蒂夫，”他轻声喊他，“可以给我搭把手吗？”

“当然可以，巴克，我——”史蒂夫停了下来，他思考了一下巴基刚才说的话，“你这个婊子养的，巴基。”

巴基笑了起来：“别这么说我妈妈，她是个很棒的女士。”

史蒂夫也笑了起来，这让巴基的心脏飞了起来：“她是的，没错。你想让我帮什么忙？”

“通常情况下我不需要帮忙，”巴基解释说，“只是从没有胳膊变成有胳膊，然后又变成没有胳膊让我觉得有点无所适从。再说了，我都让你把我当枕头用了，我觉得我有权为我的服务索要一些报酬。”

史蒂夫脸红了。“哈哈，”他干巴巴地说，“你可真好玩。”

“很高兴某些人终于意识到了。”

 

*

在他们吃好（还有清理好、弄干净他们的盘子后，因为，再说一遍，巴基还是想能够再次使用厨房的）之后，巴基带着史蒂夫来到了屋顶。

这是巴基最喜欢的地方，特别是每天的这个时候。

“我不知道之前有没有带你看过这里的日落，”他跟史蒂夫说，仍抓着他的手，“我想它肯定是整个世界最美的日落。”

“整个世界，哈？这个嘛，鉴于我已经去过外太空了，我们来看看到底哪个好吧。”

巴基等一下肯定要让他把这个故事完完整整讲一遍，但现在他不想去问：“外太空没有日落，混蛋，外太空的太阳一直都在。”

“上帝啊，我真想你。”史蒂夫呼出一口气，听起来却好像完全言不由衷。

巴基把他拉下来坐在了他身边，向后靠在屋顶的墙上。最佳的日落观赏点。

“我也想你了，兄弟。”

巴基把头靠在史蒂夫的肩膀上，感觉到史蒂夫也把头靠在了他的头上。

“那么，”巴基说，“现在要怎么样？”

史蒂夫深深吸了口气，屏住呼吸，又叹了口气：“要把宝石放回原处。”

“它们从哪来的？”

“很多地方。很多时间线。得把它们都还回去。”

“很多时间线？你去时间旅行了，但却没在见到我的第一时间就告诉我？”巴基假装震惊又生气，“这就好像我已经不再是你最好的朋友了一样！你出轨了吗，罗杰斯？”

史蒂夫笑了出来：“哦，是的，巴恩斯。你最好应该知道，我最好的朋友现在是小浣熊。”

巴基翻了个白眼，跟史蒂夫挨得更近了：“但是说真的，史蒂夫，时间旅行？”

“时间旅行。”

 

*

“让我把话讲清楚，”巴基等太阳完全消失，史蒂夫讲完了他的故事后说道，“你可以回到过去，改变一切？”

“我是说，从理论上是这样的，但这只意味着——”

“分支和平行时间线，我知道，在我们两个之间我才是科幻爱好者，罗杰斯，而你是奇幻小疯子。”

“没错，所以虽然我可以，但这是个糟糕的主意。”

“那么，明天，你要去把事情解决了，回到那些不同的地方和时间线，把宝石放回它们原来的地方，然后这一切只会导致我们现状？”

“反正布鲁斯和托尼是这么说的。”

“虽然我觉得讲不通，但是，”巴基耸了耸肩，“先不管我怎么想的，所以你会离开，然后再回到这里？一切仍旧会维持现状？”

“差不多是这样吧。”史蒂夫动了动，好让自己不去看巴基的眼睛。

巴基坐直身体，转向他：“我知道你在想什么，罗杰斯。不改变过去，记得吗？”

“但是如果我就只是跟我自己说，只说你，就只是早点说你的事，如果让我把你早点救出来——”

“那么，谁知道该死的会发生什么事。过去的就已经过去了。就应该让它保持原样，史蒂夫。我们现在在这里了。我们现在很开心。至少，”巴基动了动，突然无法直视史蒂夫的眼睛，“至少，我以为我们很开心。”

“你在这里，我当然非常开心。”史蒂夫说。

“我也是。所以什么也不要做，好吗？就只是把宝石放回去，然后，”巴基有些颤抖地吸了口气，“然后回到这里。”

“我会的，除了这里我哪里都不去。”

“哪里都不去？”巴基回视他。

史蒂夫抬起手捧住了他的脸颊：“哪里都不去。”

“那回布鲁克林呢？”

“你要和我一起去吗？”

“你想让我和你一起吗？”

“我总是希望你能在我身边的，巴克。”

巴基重新靠在史蒂夫的肩膀上：“那么你会回到这里，然后我们去布鲁克林。”

“听起来是个好主意。”

 

*

“你知道的，当你说‘像太空服一样的东西’时，我脑子里想的可不是这个。“

史蒂夫嗤之以鼻，但还是控制不住自己笑了起来：“滚一边去。”

他跟萨姆道了别，给了他一个结实的拥抱，然后走到巴基面前。

“在我回来之前别做傻事。”他说。

“怎么会？”巴基回答他，“你把傻气都带走了。”

史蒂夫冲他笑了，把他拽进自己的怀抱里。巴基让自己稍稍在他的肩膀上蹭了蹭。

史蒂夫冲他点了点头，拿起妙尔尼尔和行李箱：“一会儿见。”

巴基眨了眨眼睛，史蒂夫已经不见了。

“他会去多久——”

“他需要多久都可以，”布鲁斯说，“但对我们来说就只有五秒钟那么久。差不多，五、四、三、二——”

史蒂夫回来了。他的头发长了点，有点脏，但他还是那个他。

他跌跌撞撞地下了楼梯，巴基就站在楼梯底，刚好让史蒂夫跌进他的怀里。

他们就那么站了几分钟。

“多久？”巴基问他。

“大概六个月。”史蒂夫说，“发生了一些疯狂的事。”

“我应该和你一起去的，得确保有人看着你的后背。”

“我没事，巴克。一点儿伤都没有。”史蒂夫离开了他的怀抱，巴基马上就开始想念他的拥抱了，“主要是一些脑力活动。要是我得再说‘九头蛇万岁’，我也许真的会把舌头割掉。”

巴基哼了一声。

“嗨，萨姆，”史蒂夫转了个身，在台阶上坐了下来，“你可以过来这一下吗？我要问你个问题。”

“没问题，队长，你要问什么？”

“你确定你还是想继续这些吗？”

“当然了，史蒂夫。怎么了？”

“没什么，”史蒂夫说，打开了他带回来的行李袋，“与其说是问题，倒不如说是想问问你觉得给你升个职怎么样？”

盾牌在落日余晖下闪闪发光。

“你确定吗，史蒂夫？”

“没错，来吧，试一试。”

萨姆拿起盾牌，把它安在了手臂上。

“感觉怎么样？”史蒂夫问道。

“感觉不像我的。”萨姆诚实地说。

“我要和你说实话，萨姆，这种感觉会一直在。”史蒂夫站起来，向他敬了个礼，“但我想不出比你更好的人选了。”

“谢谢，”萨姆说，“但是你怎么办？”

史蒂夫看向巴基：“我想试一试退休。毕竟我现在已经一百多岁了。”

萨姆笑了起来：“说得很对。”

“但是，”史蒂夫严肃了起来，“要是再发生这种事情，要是你觉得需要援助，给我打个电话就好。”

“所以你现在是后备队的了，你是这个意思吗？”

“是的，萨姆，这么说倒是不错。”

萨姆也迅速向史蒂夫敬了个礼：“不是想长话短说——”

“你是真的想玩玩它。”

“我是真的想玩玩它。我是说，练习练习。它现在是我的盾了，史蒂夫，概不退回。”

史蒂夫笑了起来，这声音就和三十年代一样清澈又无拘无束，像是没有什么负担的孩子：“好好玩。”

“确保你不会砸着自己的脸，打破自己的鼻子！”巴基在他身后也喊道。

“就那么一次！”史蒂夫抗议道，再次笑了起来。

他和巴基的对视了一眼，史蒂夫走了过去，坐在了湖边。

巴基坐在他身边：“那么，你现在要去做什么？”

史蒂夫耸了耸肩：“回布鲁克林去。看看我的大学学分是不是还有用。”

巴基哼了一声：“太好了，我又要再次面对装模作样的艺术生史蒂夫·罗杰斯了。”

史蒂夫又笑了起来，双肩放松下来，这感觉像是许多年来的头一次：“我想要是你决定留在我身边，总得让你知道要面对些什么。”

“拜托，在我们经历了这么些乱七八糟走到这里之后？要是你觉得我还会离开你的话，你那该死的脑袋就真的坏掉了。”

史蒂夫看向他：“说到这个，我也有个问题要问你。”

“是吗？”

史蒂夫从口袋里拿出了一个什么东西：“我带了这个，我在想你愿不愿意再次为我带上它？”

狗牌。上面是史蒂夫的名字。巴基看向史蒂夫的脖子，看到了那里的银链子。

他笑了。

“在过了八十几年后。”他说。

“我是说，”史蒂夫打断了他，有些胆怯，“你不必这么做，我只是觉得也许——”

巴基把狗牌从史蒂夫手上拿了过来：“你答应我一个条件我就戴。”

“什么？”史蒂夫问，他感到有些呼吸不上来，看着巴基的眼睛。

“八十年来第一次把你的脑袋从你的屁股里给我拿出来。”

“然后？”

“然后吻我，你这个白痴。”

 

*

史蒂夫照做了。

 

 

 

END


End file.
